2008 Free Range Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2008 Free Range Film Festival was held July 24-26 in Wrenshall, Minnesota. Festival Program Thursday, July 24 (Evening Session) * Alaska Far Away: The New Deal Pioneers of the Matanuska Colony (2007) directed by Joan Juster and Paul Hill :FDR sends 202 families to Alaska in one of the last pioneer movements in American history. (Documentary, 90 minutes) * Pond Hockey (2008) directed by Tommy Haines :This is hockey the way it was meant to be played: Outside. (Documentary, 82 minutes) Friday, July 25 (Evening Session) * Frog Jesus (2007) directed by Benjamin Peters :What if Jesus was a frog? Hey, we’re just wondering… (Experimental, 2 minutes) * The Northshore Project directed by Cliff Langley :Here on Lake Superior, we’re lucky to live so close to so many ways to drown ourselves. (Adventure, 7 minutes) * On the Assassination of the President (2008) directed by Adam Keker :What if someone assassinated the president? Hey, we’re just wondering… (Experimental, 6 minutes) * Abel Raises Cain (2005) directed by Jenny Abel and Jeff Hockett :Notorious media prankster, Alan Abel, wants to clothe animals, ban breastfeeding and teach bums how to beg. Or does he? (Documentary, 82 minutes) * Safari directed by Catherine Chalmers :A closer look at the horror show that lives in your backyard. (Documentary, 8 minutes) * The Man with the Electric Boots directed by Nicholas Berger :Cold feet are a thing of the past, thanks to this wacky little invention. (Documentary, 5 minutes) * The Legend of Rosalie directed by Nicholas Berger :200 feet below sea level, Slab City says goodbye to its librarian. (Documentary, 10 minutes) * Texas Snow (2008) directed by Aaron Coffman :Mumblecore is an exciting new movement in independent film, celebrating the poetry of everyday conversation. “Texas Snow” eavesdrops on the romantic entanglements of three twentysomethings. (Narrative, 74 minutes) Saturday, July 26 (Afternoon Session) * Year at Danger (2007) directed by Steve Metze and Don Swaynos :See the war in Iraq from a whole new perspective. (Documentary, 96 minutes) * Hiyab (2005) directed by Xavi Sala :It’s Fatima versus her teacher in this battle over wearing an Islamic veil. (Narrative, 8 minutes) * Nijuman No Borei directed by Jean-Gabriel Periot :The title is Japanese for “200,000 Phantoms.” Prepare to be haunted. (Experimental, 11 minutes) * The Jig Is Up (2008) directed by Mike Scholtz :Experience the thrill of victory and the agony of defeat at the 1979 National Jigsaw Puzzle Championship. (Narrative, 7 minutes) * Sleepless City (2008) directed by Robin Decaire :Murder, mystery and mayhem surround the dude who invented the pillow. (Narrative, 8 minutes) * Precious Metal: The Otto Steinholz Story (2008) directed by Greg Carlson :The life and times of an amazing robot boy. (Narrative, 8 minutes) * Muckumentary directed by Summer Hagen :Beware the Muck Monster of Cloquet. (30 minutes) Saturday, July 26 (Evening Session) * Broc directed by Steve Ash :A larger-than-life artist struggles to fire his larger-than-life pottery. (20 minutes) * Fairies directed by Anja Maijala, Abby Peddle and Ellie Peddle :Three fairies refuse to live in a world without color. (Animated, 5 minutes) * Crank Balls (2007) directed by Devin Bell :Happiness is an infection. (Animated, 5 minutes) * Spitfire 944 (2006) directed by William Lorton :A WW2 vet watches himself crash his Spitfire 944 for the first time. (Documentary, 15 minutes) * Disconnected produced by Melody Gilbert :Three brave college students give up the internet for a month. (Documentary, 61 minutes) * Jedi Gym directed by Timothy Kendall :You know what Star Wars needed? A good workout montage… (Narrative, 6 minutes) * For the Love of God (2007) directed by Joe Tucker :Steve Coogan and Ian McKellan provide the voices. You provide the stunned disbelief. (11 minutes) * Doxology directed by Michael Langan :A comedy about tennis, dancing and cars. (Experimental, 6 minutes) * Birds at Night (Might Fall) directed by Bridget Riversmith :Asleep at the wheel and hurtling over a cliff, a boy and a girl turn into birds. Which is sort of unusual. (2 minutes) * Quiet City (2007) directed by Aaron Katz :Charlie meets Jamie in this romantic comedy hailed by your friends at the Free Range Film Festival as a sublime Mumblecore experience. (78 minutes) External Links